


The Dog Days of Summer

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes Kurt to the Ohio State Fair. It’s hot and Kurt bitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Holdemetootight in the 2011 Glee Summer Fic Exchange. I know you wanted amusement park, but it came out as a fair. Pretty close right?

It’s a sweltering ninety-four degrees and Kurt’s ready to throw the whole day in. The air is so thick that each breath is a struggle. His jeans and shirt sticking to him like glue and the shade of his hat hasn’t stopped his nose from pinking.

“Blaine, I want to go home,” Kurt says, annoyance clear in the high pitch of his voice. He spots the white fabric roof of a misting tent and makes a beeline for the spraying water. Blaine’s red Buckeye t-shirt bobs in and out of Kurt’s peripheral vision as his boyfriend hurries along behind him. The mist is cool against his skin, and Kurt doesn’t even care that some strange woman with her gaggle of loud children is in his personal bubble.

Eyes closed, enjoying the relief the mister brings his overheated skin, Kurt hears Blaine unfolding the paper map they were given at the entrance of the fair. “You better be looking up the fastest way back to the car,” Kurt snaps.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, voice tight. “We’ve only been here an hour. It took longer than that to drive here.”

Kurt opens his eyes and glares at Blaine. “It’s hot, my new Chucks are getting dusty, and we’re surrounded by people that smell like chickens and pigs.”

“I told you to wear shorts,” Blaine says. Kurt frowns and lifts his eyebrow, hoping the message is clear. Are we really going to throw down here? Blaine sighs and folds the map into a neat rectangle. “That bottled water stand wasn’t too far. Why don’t we swing back and pick up some drinks then we can go walk through the Marketplace building and shop.”

Shop. It’s not fair that his boyfriend knows the keys to his heart so well. Kurt crosses his arms. “I’m not walking all the way to the concession stands.”

Blaine’s hopeful smile draws into a tight line and he says, “Fine. I’ll go back and get us water. You can stay here and cool off.”

Kurt pretends to think, chewing lightly on his lip. “Alright. Water then shopping then home.”

“And the all girls’ choir competition at four and Brad Paisley at seven thirty?” Blaine says the words like they’re a bright offering.

“Seven thirty?” That’s almost six hours away. The thought of spending that long baking in this August heat seems masochistic.

“I’ve already bought the tickets,” Blaine says with a bend and bounce of his knees that he knows Kurt finds adorable. The shorter boy sways forward and tucks his fingers on the underside of Kurt’s wrists. It’s not quite a hold, just more of a light touch. “Please, you agreed last week when we planned this.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t hot enough to bake a boy like burnt cookie last week.”

“Kurt.”

This time it’s Kurt’s who sighs. “Fine.” He waves Blaine away. “Go get me some water and hopefully I won’t pass out from heatstroke by the time we go see your country singer.”

Blaine grins, that wide open smile that weakens Kurt’s knees. “Thank you.” He dips forward and presses a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I’ll be right back.” He hops away, bounce to his gait now that he’s gotten his way. Kurt can’t stop himself from watching his boyfriend walk until his disappears into the crowd.

I have a boyfriend, Kurt thinks. It’s been months since their official get together, and Kurt still can’t believe that he has someone to love who loves him back. The thought gives him a high akin to singing. He smiles and shakes his head. What’s a few hours in the sun to make Blaine smile at me like that?

The woman beside him gathers her children with a shout and tap to her stroller. The youngest of the bunch climbs right in and buckles himself up. The family moves away, but it’s only mere seconds before an older couple takes their place. The man has a large plastic cup reading, Ohio State Fare 2011. There’s a list of event alongside the back. Kurt eyes it to see if there’s anything pressing he has to attend, but the man shifts to talk to his wife and the list vanishes from sight.

Kurt’s only been to the fare once before, as little boy with his parents. He remembers the long pavilion marketplace and smell of greasy food, but everything seems new. I could do without the large families of horribly dressed hillbillies. As if to confirm Kurt’s thoughts a cow moos in the distance. Even the presence of the Ferris wheel in the distance isn’t enough to distract Kurt from the heat and smells of the fare.

Blaine better hurry up.

***

“That was amazing!” Blaine says, grin wide. It’s nine forty-five, the sun is finally setting, bringing a blessed dip in temperature. Pink and orange sunlight paints across the Warbler’s face. He looks lovely in the colored light, but even his boyfriend’s handsome face isn’t enough to ease Kurt’s wearied annoyance.

“It was alright,” Kurt replies with a shrug. The walk to the entrance of the park seems endless. Each footsteps makes Kurt’s arms twinge, reminding him of the heaviness of his bags.

Blaine sighs, shakes his head, and reaches for the largest of Kurt’s shopping bags. “Just because you’re tired doesn’t mean you have to be cruel.”

That pisses Kurt off. He stops short and snaps towards Blaine. “What do you want me to say? That I loved Brad Paisley? He was good, hell, I would even say great… for a country singer. I sat through your concert, without complaining. Now I just want to go home instead of standing around reminiscing.”

“Fine,” Blaine says tightly. He walks beside, shoulders stiff, and not once does he reach for Kurt’s hand.

The sun has set by the time they reach the parking lot and they have to search for Kurt’s SUV.  
There’s a knot in Kurt’s stomach that he’s pretty sure is guilt. He steals glances at Blaine out of the corner of his eye every time a car headlight flashes in their direction.The car beeps as Kurt unlocks the doors. Blaine tugs the bags from Kurt’s hand and opens the trunk.

They slide inside, leaving the doors open to let the hot air flush out. Kurt starts the car, cranking up the A/C. His fingers tap against the steering wheel, and when Blaine closes the passenger side door Kurt says, “I’m sorry I ruined your day.”

Blaine sighs and cups his hands in his lap. “You didn’t ruin my day. I just wish you had a better time.”

Kurt’s quiet as he thinks of what to say. He could have forced himself to have a better time. It’s just that it was hot, and boring, and full of sweaty people. Finally he settles on reaching out and taking Blaine’s hand and saying, “Coming to the fair may not be my favorite activity, but being with you is.”

Blaine looks up and his fingers tighten around Kurt’s. He stares at Kurt for a moment, then leans across the cup holders and takes Kurt’s mouth in a kiss. Blaine’s mouth is as hot as the day, but this time Kurt’s not complaining about the temperature. He surges forward, side pressing against the steering wheel and knee hitting the parking break to grab Blaine’s face and slip his tongue along side his boyfriend’s.

He taste like fries. Blaine’s hands travel down his back until they skim across a sliver of exposed skin between Kurt’s jeans and shirt. Kurt moans at the touch then maneuvers over the middle divider into Blaine’s lap. Thank Gaga for all that yoga. The boy’s hands slip under Kurt’s shirt.

Chest to chest, Kurt loops one arm around the back of Blaine’s neck. The front of his hand threads through Blaine’s curls while the back smashes against the headrest. Their cocks rub together through their layers of clothes, but the friction is enough to have both boys moaning.

After a few minutes, the rubbing and kissing isn’t enough. Kurt releases his grip on Blaine’s shirt and fumbles with the button of his jeans.

“Oh god,” Blaine moans then darts his tongue against the roof of Kurt’s mouth. His hands jump to Kurt’s ass and he pulls Kurt closer. “God. Kurt...” Blaine’s words tumble into soft cries of pleasure as Kurt’s hand wraps around his erection.

He doesn’t last long. Kurt nips his way down Blaine’s neck, stopping to suck at the spot where chin and neck meld. Blaine’s hips thrust upwards, and his head flies back, thumping against the seat. He comes with Kurt name on his lips.

Hand covered in his boyfriend’s release, Kurt doesn’t stop. He yanks open his own pants, buries his head against Blaine’s chest and strokes himself off. “Blaine,” he cries, shuddering against the boy’s body.

Their gasps echo each other as they try to catch their breathes. Blaine kisses Kurt again, tender and sweet. “I love you,” he says.

Kurt smiles. “I love you too.”

Blaine’s chest rumbles beneath him as he laughs. “We didn’t even shut your door.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt says. He scrambles over the seat and slams the door shut. “Do you think anyone saw?”

“No,” Blaine replies. He tugs on Kurt’s hand- the one still covered in come- and drags him into another kiss. “Even if they did, I don’t care.” He kisses the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “I don’t care who knows I love you.” He reaches in the backseat for Kurt’s supply of baby wipes. “Even if you are grumpy in the heat.”

Kurt holds out his hand and lets Blaine clean him. His bad mood from earlier is gone and he feels like he could face another thousand days of summer heat. “Maybe we can come back,” Kurt offers tentatively.

Blaine laughs again. “Or maybe we can go to the Ohio State Theater and see Jersey Boys.”

Kurt grins and leans forward for another kiss.


End file.
